hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 2 (Season 4, Hollyoaks Later)
Synopsis Plot Seth struggles to process what’s happened. Mercedes is shocked to come face-to-face with Johnny, whilst Jennifique is confused. Jennifique is further shocked when Mercedes slaps Johnny. Riley’s friends encourage him to down a plentiful amount of shots, whilst Mitzeee continues to post photos from the stag do of Riley. Warren is horrified by the amount of blood splattered all over the room. Seth can’t remember anything and asks for Warren’s help. Mercedes is furious to learn that Johnny knew that Jennifique wanted him to join them on Mercedes’s hen do. Jennifique and Michaela are shocked when Myra reveals that Johnny is Mercedes’s ex-boyfriend who cheated on her. Seth finds an axe covered in blood. Warren helps him clean things up and assures him that everything will be fine, and to pretend that nothing happened. Johnny convinces Jennifique that he’s not in love with Mercedes. Mercedes warns Jennifique that Johnny will break her heart. Jennifique ignores her warning. Seth is unable to sleep. Warren tells Seth that they need to bury the body. Seth starts having second thoughts but turns down Warren’s offer of calling the police. Jennifique makes Michaela keep quiet about her taking drugs. Michaela panics when she learns that Michael is coming back. Duncan, Ricky and Kelly hide in the bushes instead of running. Michaela asks her family not to embarrass her. Mercedes is unimpressed by Michael but Myra loves him. Will tells Rae that he’s meeting with Silas later. Theresa tells Rae that she’s going to sign up for an online dating site. Mercedes is unimpressed when Michaela takes her pole dancing. Myra ends up getting stuck on one of the poles and someone has to help her off. Jennifique has a turn on the pole. Mercedes finds her photos of Riley online and leaves Riley an angry voice message. Mitzeee tells Seth that Heidi would be furious if she learned that Seth had lost his virginity to a prostitute. Riley asks when she’s leaving but Mitzeee says that she won’t be leaving. Doug overhears Warren and Seth talking. Seth notices just before revealing her secret and runs off. Silas gives Will advice on how to win at chess. He creeps Will out. The opposing team from paintball turn up where the stags are quad bike racing. They bet £300 on who will win. Myra complains of a headache and Mercedes finds Jennifique’s drugs, which Mercedes overheard her say were tablets for a headache. Myra tells her daughters that she’s proud of them. Duncan, Kelly and Ricky enjoy a block of chocolate, hiding behind a bush. Kelly reveals that she knows a shortcut that would get them to the finish line before Bruce. Mitzeee races against one of the opponents from paintball on the quad bikes. Mitzeee speeds off whilst guy from the opposing team struggles to work the quad bike. Mitzeee subsequently wins by a landslide. Seth walks off and Warren goes after him. Doug finds that the opposing team from paintball have stolen all of their stuff; phones, wallets and the rings. Ricky points out that Kelly has taken a liking to Duncan. Seth keeps hallucinating Mercedes. Warren tells Seth to get a grip. Bruce begins watching Ricky and Duncan closely. Warren tells Seth that Doug is suspicious so Seth needs to tell him something to get him off their back. Ricky texts Seth to ask if he still has his virginity and Seth throws his phone. Doug confronts Seth but Seth refuses to say anything. Doug warns Seth not to trust Warren. Seth reveals to Doug that Mercedes slept with Carl, and tells Doug that he can’t say anything. Will vents to Silas. Silas asks Will if Theresa is actually worth her time. Silas tells Will that his wife was “always looking round the corner for something better”. He reveals that his wife was murdered. Will reveals that Theresa has joined a dating website. Silas suggests that there’s a way they can find out the real Theresa. Bruce confronts Ricky and Duncan. Bruce rewards them a massage for winning the race, but smirks as the masseuses make it a painful massage. Will finds Theresa’s dating profile on Silas’s computer. Will is shocked that she would do such a thing. Will decides to set up a fake profile, but Silas airs his discomfort. Will convinces Silas to change his mind, that nobody will actually get hurt. Theresa is pleased with a man who has just messaged her. Rae worries that Theresa may be getting catfished and that “Juan” is a serial killer. Myra feels strange, unaware she has taken drugs. Seth continues to hallucinate and gets jumpy. Mitzeee finds the opposing paintball team in a pub and teases them. Doug tries to tell Riley the truth but is stopped by Warren. Seth sees the ghost of Honey, tapping on the window and calling his name. Kelly invites Duncan to her room, but Duncan declines, not wanting to leave Ricky excluded. Animal tries to chat up Mitzeee. Myra is amused to learn that Michael’s surname is “Jackson”, and that he can’t dance. Michael points out how much Myra is sweating. Jennifique and Mercedes are embarrassed by Myra. They realise she has taken ecstasy when Mercedes reveals that she thought the tablets in Jennifique’s bag were aspirin. They enjoy Myra’s dancing. Mercedes goes to tell Jennifique something but she spots Johnny. Seth wonders why Warren is trying to help him. Warren says that he blames himself. Mitzeee pushes Ed and Ed gets into an argument with Riley. Ed tells Riley that they didn’t take his stuff, which Riley doesn’t believe. Mitzeee throws her drink over Ed for calling her a dog. He attacks Mitzeee so Riley tries to pull him off, but Ed shoves Riley and he falls onto a table. Animal attacks Ed and they get into a fight. Mitzeee hits Ed with a stool and enjoys the fight which has broken out. Mercedes still refuses to talk to Johnny. She says that he doesn’t matter to him anymore and threatens him for if he hurts Jennifique. Johnny tells Mercedes that Riley is a lucky guy, which he hopes he realises. He’s glad she’s happy. Myra tells Michaela how much she loves Michael. Michaela asks Mercedes why Johnny was in the ladies bathroom with Mercedes. They end up arguing and Mercedes storms off. Ed corners Mitzeee and tries to take her dress off. Riley notices and grabs Ed, flooring him with a punch. Seth has gone missing, leaving a letter on the end of his bed. He wanders through the woods. Cast Regular cast *Doug - PJ Brennan *Duncan - Dean Aspen *Mercedes - Jennifer Metcalfe *Michaela - Hollie-Jay Bowes *Mitzeee - Rachel Shenton *Myra - Nicole Barber-Lane *Rae - Alice Barlow *Ricky - Ashley Margolis *Riley - Rob Norbury *Seth - Miles Higson *Silas - Jeff Rawle *Theresa - Jorgie Porter *Warren - Jamie Lomas *Will - James Atherton Guest cast *Animal - Aston Kelly *Bruce - Ross O’Hennessy *Ed - Tom Austen *Jennifique - Amy Walsh *Johnny - Chris Coghill *Kelly - Dannielle Malone *Michael - Geoff Breton Music Notes *Viewing figure: 621,000. Category:Hollyoaks Later episodes Category:2011